The Dragon Whisperer
by OneEleven
Summary: With The Great Thaw behind them, Elsa and Anna become close as sisters again but Elsa feels quite lonely when Anna is spending more time with Kristoff then her. When a stranger with a white dragon comes along, will Elsa finally get the love she deserves? Or will all that be ripped away with the new threat of a group of magic users? Elsa/OFC


**A/N: Yo, my first Frozen fanfic. This is a girl on girl pairing so if ya don't like that then don't read. There is also some Kristoff/Anna but this story mainly focuses on Elsa/OC. Will contain the dragon types from How To Train Your Dragon. Anyways, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Anna stretches, yawing as Olaf continues to ramble about how he found a dragon in the forest. She let him lead her to the dragon. They lie down in the grass as the white dragon rolls around in the grass, scratching her back. A saddle was around her neck. A girl then appears with a basket of fish and the white dragon jumps her, licking the girl's face as she laughs.<p>

"Alright! Kira! Stop!" She says, chuckling as the white dragon backs away and sits on her hind legs.

"I swear one of these days, your licking is gonna kill me." The girl says, placing the basket on the ground and opening it.

Kira digs in as the girl works out some of the buckles on the saddle. Anna 'wows' before Olaf goes into the clearing and Kira growls at the snowman, making the girl jump when she spots him. Anna rolls her eyes before walking out of the bush.

"Hi!" Anna says, waving at the girl.

"Um...hi?" The girl says.

Anna looks at the girl. She had slightly tanned skin, pitch black hair, and dark brown eyes. She wore a black tunic, black trousers, and riding boots that were used when riding horses. The girl and her dragon exchange a glance as Olaf starts asking questions about Kira. Kira narrows her eyes, blowing a puff of fire at Olaf who embraces it in a 'warm' hug as he called it. He begins melting but then he's back to normal as a small cloud appears above him.

"I'm Olaf and this is Princess Anna." Olaf says.

"You're a princess?" The girl asks as Kira continues to eat the fish.

"Yes, I am...and what are you exactly?" Anna asks.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Phoenix and I'm a Dragon Rider. I'm sure you've heard of The Dragon Whisperer?" Phoenix asks.

"Yeah. Everyone in Arendelle is talking about how she has a white Night Fury and that she is going to be in Arendelle...wait, are you-?" Anna says.

"Yes, I am The Dragon Whisperer. This here is Kira, my partner and sister." Phoenix says, confusing Anna on the sister part.

"I meant to say we're like sisters." Phoenix says.

"Oh, well...I guess I should lead you to the right place?" Anna asks, turning around to leave and then turning back with Phoenix nowhere in sight and just Olaf.

"It's okay! I can get to Arendelle on my own!" Phoenix yells from the sky while on Kira who was swallowing her last fish.

Anna and Olaf hurry to the castle where she then proceeds to barge into Elsa's study where Elsa was working on a stack of paper.

"Elsa! She's here!" Anna yells.

"Who's here?" Elsa asks, looking up from her work.

"The Dragon Whisperer! Olaf and I just met her a few minutes ago! She's probably already here by now!" Anna says, excitedly.

"Queen Elsa, there's a Phoenix Pacarie here for you." Kai says, standing at the door.

"I will be down in a few minutes." Elsa says, getting up as Kai bows and leaves.

"Shall we?" Elsa asks Anna and she nods.

Elsa and Anna walk into the throne room where Phoenix stood alongside Kira who sat on her hind legs just as a dog would if told to sit. Kira and Phoenix bow their heads to the two sisters.

"Raise your heads, you are welcome to our home." Elsa says.

"Thank you, Queen Elsa. My name is Phoenix and this is Kira. We've come to Arendelle on our king's request for peace between the two kingdoms." Phoenix says.

"Raventown, right? Your kingdom?" Elsa asks.

Phoenix nods, "Aye, Raventown is widely known for its great defenses: dragons." Phoenix says, gesturing to Kira who raises her head proudly.

"How long will you be staying?" Elsa asks.

"Just until my king calls me back home. Which is probably until he solves this 'Red Death' business." Phoenix says, making Kira growl at the mention of the dragon's title.

"Easy, Kira. Lest you make our hosts uncomfortable." Phoenix says and then Kira rubs her head against Phoenix's hand.

"Kai will show you to your room." Elsa says, returning to her study.

_Well she seems nice._

Phoenix sighs before following Kai to hers and Kira's room, "Queen Elsa's room is just across from yours and Princess Anna's is a little down the hall but I'm sure you will find it easily." Kai says, stopping in front of Phoenix's room.

"Goodnight, Miss Phoenix."

"Goodnight. And Kai?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Phoenix." She says and he nods.

Phoenix enters and then Kira who shuts the door with her tail as Phoenix plops on the bed.

_What a weird day..._

**Review!**

_**OneEleven**_


End file.
